Research shows that physical inactivity is a fast growing public health problem in many countries and contributes to a variety of chronic diseases and health complications, including obesity, coronary artery disease, diabetes, high blood pressure, cancer, depression and anxiety, arthritis and osteoporosis. In addition to improving a patient's overall health, increasing physical activity as little as 10-15 minutes a day has proven effective in the treatment and prevention of chronic disease. Studies indicate that physical activity need not be strenuous to be beneficial. Regular physical activity improves strength, builds lean muscle, decreases body fat, and can build stronger bones to last a lifetime. The Surgeon General's Report on Physical Activity and Health documented research that indicated men and women of all ages and abilities can improve their quality of life through regular moderate physical activity.
Despite the numerous studies and recommendations by both public and private sector organizations there are numerous reasons why individuals do not incorporate regular exercise regiments into their daily lives. Gymnasiums and fitness centers, while offering a wide array of exercise equipment and customized exercise regiments designed to fit individual needs, are often too expensive for those on a tight budget or intimidating and uncomfortable for those self-conscious about working out in front of others. While there are a myriad of home based exercise devices on the market today many of them go unused. For one reason or another, these devices either lack certain desirable features or they take individuals away from their daily routines.